darkpairofdicefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayimdibi
Ayimdibi was a television serial western drama created by CBS News Group and Skynet. The series follows a group of American law-enforcement officers- affectionately named in the opening title scrawl as Walken's Five as they protect a small town from organized forces of bandits who seem to believe the Apocalypse is at hand. Ayimdibi's pilot episode was first broadcast on April 8, 1960 on the CBS Network, which led to a full six episodes being ordered tentatively, as well as a second season of twelve episodes, which was aired until June 1, 1961. The show was set in the rural midwest. Primary external photography took place in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Interior scenes were mostly shot on location, allowing for award-winning cinematorgraphy. Ayimdibi became one of 1960's top-rated shows, a critical success both nationally and internationally. Reflecting its devoted cult fan base, the series became a part of popular culture, referenced in other television shows, commercials, comic books, a video game, films and song lyrics. Declining viewer ratings led to CNN's insistence that the risque at the time relationship between Deputy Bay and Clownvomit be undone midway through the second season, a ratings ploy which interfered with several other long-running storylines and resulted in an even sharper ratings decline and the show's cancellation. In 1982, thanks to renewed interest through the newly available VHS collection, the series spawned a prequel, the film Ayimdibi: Where The Fern Sleeps Cold, a commercial failure in America. Ayimdibi currently airs sporadically, in weekday marathons, on Encore ''Western. Plot Synopsis The series occurs from April 1865 to March 1866, with episodes generally representing a single day in the chronology. '''SEASON ONE' , Chris Barone, Michael Bay, Brett Favre, Eddie Nashton, Clownvomit, and Josh Chocolas.]] The series begins on April 20th, 1865, with the hanging of two outlaws, members of the McCheese gang (Mayor McCheese) by Federal Marshal Christopher Walken. As retribution comes in the form of more outlaws, including a deadly foe as yet unidentified, Walken's Five assembles in town as he recruits them to help save the town-- Ayimdibi. After convincing, Deputies Brett Favre, Manzark Manilla, Chris Barone, Michael Bay, and Patrick Bateman help Walken to ultimately defeat the enemy at hand. Meanwhile, the evil force behind the situation remains hidden. Meanwhile, racial tensions come to a head as storekeeper Marc Norton accuses a black man of raping him. Walken attempts to sort things out, realizing too late that the Jiminez Cartel has set things up to attempt to rob the bank. As the bank is robbed, with Walken's Five nowhere to be found (deputies Manilla and Bateman are tracking a thief luring them into the desert), things look dire. The ultimate villain can be heard laughing in a confessional at the end of the third episode in glee. Robbed of its spirit, Ayimdibi struggles to continue on. The fourth episode centers around the temporary calm in the town, leading into a racy sexual relationship between Deputy Michael Bay and Clownvomit, the local prostitute. It is revealed at the climax of the episode that Clownvomit's true intention is to kill Chris Barone, whom she believes to be responsible for her father's death. It is revealed that Barone has an outlaw past which had fallen into disrepair as he became more and more disillusioned with himself before ultimately attempting to commit suicide by hanging. Clownvomit, at the last moment of the fifth episode, saves Barone from his death by shooting him down from his noose. The sixth episode examined Marshal Walken's own tenure, as a former firefighter in New York City making his way west by the Way of the Gun, as well as detailing his relationship with a former partner, Federal Marshal Eddie Nashton. Later in the episode, Walken is critically injured by a hired assassin, Toolsquatch, though he manages to kill the assassin. The episode ends tentatively, with him laying in a pool of blood. At the start of the seventh episode, the town is under siege of a strange gang of bandits, hailing from Japan. Marshal Walken is returned to the hospital, though without doctor. Deputy Bay is kidnapped and tortured while protecting Clownvomit from the assailants. The situation worsens until the finale of the episode when Deputies Bateman, Favre, Barone, and Manilla take on the gang, deputies Patrick Bateman and Manzark Manilla dying. Barone leaves to go in hunt of Doctor Keego to help Walken. Clownvomit stays with Bay. It is at this time that the main villain reveals his masterplan to dying bandit Nickster91- that he has gathered his enemies (for past grievances to his multi-million dollar corporation) together in Ayimdibi, and that they had formed a group to combat forces of darkness- ultimately, his wish to kill Walken's Five. SEASON TWO During Season Two, with Walken incapacitated for the first two episodes from his injury, Barone returns with Keego to help save Walken's life, though he loses a leg to infection. Federal Marshal Eddie Nashton arrives and conducts business between the town until Sheriff Josh Chocolas arrives, at which point he goes to his old friend Walken and the two share a drink, thinking of hard times. Bay learns that Clownvomit is pregnant and has a difficult time dealing with her situation before finally accepting it. The series then skips seven months into the future, finding Clownvomit eight months pregnant and Walken's Five generally dissolved. Michael Bay lives with his wife, Clownvomit, in a small ranch house on the plains. Favre finds himself often visiting the graves of his fallen comrades (Manilla and Bateman) to help himself deal with what has happened. News comes that the Civil War has finished, though a faction of Northern troops find their way into camp and pillage it. It takes all of Favre's ability to deal with keeping the North at bay- until a Southern faction arrives. Tension escalates, coming to a head with the accidental shooting death of Marc Norton following a spat between a northern soldier and a southern officer. At this point, Federal Marshal Christopher Walken makes his appearance, ending the violence by forcing both factions out of town. They battle eachother to a standstill outside of town. In the fifth episode, Clownvomit enters early stages of birth, forcing Bay to get help from the town- a town which has rejected him for his choice to live with Clownvomit than stay and protect them. He eventually manages to get Doctor Keego to help, and the child is born. Clownvomit survives the birth and is slowly nursed back to health. She remains in bed while Bay accompanies Keego to the town hospital to ensure that the child is safe. While there, the villain arrives at Bay's house with his posse- Vice President Dick Cheney. He explains his plot to her while his men abuse her, and ultimately he shoots her at point blank range before setting the house afire. Bay returns in time to get in a quick fight with a member of the Haliburton Gang and fall, crying. This episode was nominated for four Emmys, and won three of them (best television series, drama; best actress in a dramatic role - Jessica Garbo; best actor in a dramatic role - Michael fucking Bay (1962)). On a vendetta, the next four episodes track Bay as a new formation of Walken's Five including Sheriff Josh Chocolas and Federal Marshal Eddie Nashton forms to track down Cheney, abandoning Ayimdibi and leaving Bay's son- named Adamhell in the care of Clownvomit's Mexican best friend, The Dark Defpony for the time being and systematically hunting down members of Cheney's private posse. They track down Dick Cheney in the Rocky Mountain range, with Bay ultimately choosing to leave him to die alone in the cold, learning too late that Cheney's Massive Haliburton gang was to lay siege to all of Ayimdibi. The group makes their way feverishly back to Ayimdibi during episode ten, encountering supernatural spirits along the way which warn them that they are going to certain death. Chris Barone ultimately reveals to the group that he killed Clownvomit's father after all, and Michael Bay attempts to kill him before Walken pulls them away. They stop in a small town, Whitewood, where they question the razed-but-remaining townspeople as to who caused the pain. They arrive at Ayimdibi at the end of the tenth episode of the second season to find it indeed overrun with an occupying Haliburton force. During the eleventh episode, focus is placed upon guerilla actions leading up to the climactic finale in the twelfth episode. Walken's Five sabotage the Haliburton gang at every opportunity, effectively trapping them in the town. At the end of the episode, Doctor Keego is shot by their leader, Skynet. Brett Favre goes to try to rescue him, but is gunned down himself. From here, the final episode commences. The final episode tells of the final battle between the forces of Walken's Five and the Haliburton gang. Slowly but surely, all recurring characters are murdered by one side of the senseless violence. Finally, when it is down to just Federal Marshals Christopher Walken and Eddie Nashton, the two attack Skynet head-on in a suicide mission, realizing that the only way to destroy the gang was to use explosives and blow them to pieces (their reinforcements had arrived to replace their fallen and had set up a stronghold). Doting on the situation, they correctly predicted that they would be hung in town square. Nashton hanged first, followed by Walken. As Walken struggled to hold on, he was rewarded with seeing the explosives the two had planted beneath town square in abandoned silver mines detonate, killing all members of the Haliburton gang, giving Walken enough of a reprieve to break Skynet's neck with his false leg before laughing and allowing himself to die. In the final scene, it is revealed that The Dark Defpony and Adamhell managed to escape the carnage. In a finale title scrawl, it was decided that the two were never heard from again. The final frame is an oft-discussed image of the tide on the ocean during sunset. Production Series creator Snakes Plissken disappeared in 1964, all notes on production taken with him. It is estimated that each episode cost approximately 10,000 dollars to produce- making it simultaneously expensive but at the same time economical. The series was canceled due to low ratings following a censor-demanded time change to later in the evening due to its content. Much of the younger audience of the show was lost, leaving it forgotten in the dead-zone of the 9 PM broadcast. How the show was pitched remains a mystery, as does the casting. All cast members involved with the show died mysteriously soon after its cancellation in a plane crash on the way to the Emmy Awards. Overview The episodes of Ayimdibi have a distinct structure: following a recap of events relevant to the upcoming narrative, the series begins with the music piece "Ferns Cold". This is accompanied by a shot of a cattle, and then of the town square. The opening credits generally appear alphabetically. The majority of episodes end with a suspenseful twist or cliffhanger, revealed just seconds before the ending. With rare exception, the credits always rolled over black, accompanied by the piano piece "Into the Wind." The music for the show was composed by Philip Glass. Response Upon delivery, the studio felt confident with what they had. It was aired as-was. The show quickly caught on with a younger audience for its western tone and oftentimes funny situations- matched for the adults with equally clever dialogue. Shares continued to grow until the fifth episode of the second season, when the Christian Mother's Legion of America (CMLA) demanded that the show be pushed back due to its "pornographic and obscene" nature. The episode, while winning the only Emmy awards the show received, was poorly received by audiences for its dark subject matter. Endgame Sensing defeat, Snakes campaigned for a $100,000 to send off Walken's Five properly. He received the money after some battle with the company. It is generally viewed that the corporation realized that the show was doomed and that it would be best to let Plissken destroy himself alongside the show. The show declined in ratings, though continuing to keep a core of more than four million viewers weekly, during the Bay Vendetta Ride, with the final three hours of the show registering at strong ratings of eight million viewers, a spike higher than the market had ever seen before and the show's highest ratings. Rankings ''Ayimdibi is consistently ranked among the 25 most influential shows ever produced, hitting TV Guide's 2008 list at #4. Time has consistently ranked it as being in the top ten television shows of all time. Tragedy The combined cast playing Walken's Five died during a mysterious plane accident over San Dimas, California while returning from their successful evening at the Emmy Awards. Experts have postulated that their engines failed and the pilots were unable to glide the plane in properly. There is a grave stone in San Dimas frequented by pilgrimagers and locals meant to memorize the tragic deaths. Film Adaptation The feature-length film, made in 1982 entitled Ayimdibi: Where The Fern Sleeps Cold tells of Brett Favre's own path to join the Five, as well as investigate what each member of the group had done to cause Dick Cheney's want for revenge. It was both a critical and box office failure in the United States, grossing only $2,334,556. Its failure is contributed to minimal involvement of series creator Snakes Plissken or the original cast (as all perished in a plane crash in 1962).